<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unplanned by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254738">Unplanned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead'>ineedthislikeaholeinthehead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What's in a Plan? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Threesome, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been going According To Plan for a while, so of course something had to happen to change your life with Richard and Lee!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Pace/You, Richard Armitage/Lee Pace, Richard Armitage/Lee Pace/Original Female Character(s), Richard Armitage/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What's in a Plan? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So...</p><p>Here's a sequel no one asked for. Sorry it's like 5 years late.</p><p>Enjoy, I guess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee and Richard always had busy schedules, but lately they  were taking them around the world on a way-too-regular basis, and your boys were rarely at home at the same time. Knowing they hadn’t seen each other for a while, you weren’t expecting the boys home from their date so soon. </p><p>You’d had the pleasure of Richard’s company alone for the last few days, Lee’s the days before that, but this was the first time in weeks that Richard and Lee had actually been in the same place at the same time.  And while they’d cautiously asked you if it was alright to go out alone, you had absolutely no objections to the idea- especially since you weren’t feeling so well. </p><p>You expected them to be out all evening- or at least close to it. So, you were surprised to see Lee walk through the door again so early in the night.  He grunted hello as he threw down his keys and kicked off his shoes.  Without a word he headed directly to his room in a huff.  You looked at Richard standing in the foyer, taking his time as he hung up his keys, then Lee’s, then took off his shoes.  Something was wrong, but you said nothing, expecting that he’d tell you in his own time. </p><p>He walked into the living room and gave you a peck on the forehead.</p><p>“You alright?”  You asked, though you could see plain as day that he wassn’t. </p><p>“Do you mind if we talk about it later?”  He asked .  And you wouldn’t deny him his personal time to mull over whatever it was.  You picked your book back up. </p><p>“Alright.  Did you two eat?”  He nodded, already walking towards the kitchen.  He came back out with two glasses of red wine, but you took one sip of it and handed it back.  “Not really one of my favorites.”  You said, hoping he wasn’t offended.   He seemed fine, though he did finish both glasses himself. </p><p>You sat in silence, reading for a while and before you know it, it’s past 10.  You didn’t have anything pressing in the morning, but there wasn’t anything on TV, and you didn’t feel like going out, so you stood up and told Richard that you were going to bed. He kissed you before you made your way down the hall and knocked on Lee’s door. </p><p>“What?”  He asked. </p><p>“Do you want to talk?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Do you want to cuddle?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Do you want to get high?”  You try your best impression of Towelie from South Park.  You could practically hear Lee rolling his eyes. </p><p>“No, thank you.”</p><p>“Ok.  Well… you know where to find me if you need anything.”</p><p>“Yeah, in bed with Richard.”</p><p>Well… he wasn’t wrong...Richard had his own room (which was usually a mess) but he did tend to spend most nights sleeping next to you.  It wasn’t as if Lee wasn’t invited though.  You were fully expecting him to join the both of you tonight, as he always did whenever all three of you were in town at the same time.  </p><p>“Yeah.  Come in when you’re ready.”  You said, still unsure as to why he’d mentioned Richard at all. </p><p>Richard did join you about half an hour later.  You were already starting to drift off as you moved onto his side of the bed, relishing the warmth as he wrapped his arm around you.  You could tell at once that he wasn’t anywhere near sleep, so you turned from your side to your back, still using his arm as a pillow.  </p><p>“What’s wrong?”  You asked. </p><p>“You’re tired.  We can talk about it in the morning.”</p><p>“I’m not that tired.  Talk to me.” Richard sighed.  </p><p>“Lee proposed to me tonight.”  This knocked the wind out of you.  </p><p>The past few years together had been wonderful.  There were ups and downs, like every relationship, but for the most part, it had been an adventure that you’d been happy to share with the both of them.  Lee and you were never going to have the same kind of relationship that you both had with Richard. Most of the time, there wasn’t a fiery passion burning between the two of you, but there was a lovely friendship, enough sexual attraction to keep things interesting and, above all, mutual respect.  </p><p>Marriage was out of the question for the three of you; polyamory could be an incredibly stable lifestyle, but it wasn’t mainstream accepted and certainly not something you could get a piece of paper for.  Technically, wasn’t bigamy still illegal?  You didn’t know, and didn’t care, because marriage hadn’t ever been an important issue for you. </p><p>All three of you had been happily living together in the sprawling house in LA that was close enough to your work and gave everyone enough room to explore any interests that caught their eye.  You hadn’t needed marriage.  You were all perfectly happy.  Or…. so you’d thought up until that very minute. </p><p>“He says it would make it easier for the naturalization process.”</p><p>Richard had been living in America for quite some time, and after years of tedious paperwork and all the extra hassle that came with his visas, he’d finally started giving serious thought to starting the arduous task of becoming an American citizen. </p><p>“Oh.”  You start with.  He might have been right about that.  Marriage in general had never been the stuff of your girlhood dreams.  You didn’t really think about it all that much, hadn’t really ever imagined being married to Richard.  And yet, the thought of him marrying Lee somehow put a bad taste in your mouth.  None of you were above occasional jealousy. “What did you tell him?”</p><p>“I told him no bloody way.”  That would explain the unceremonious entrance earlier… and why Lee had decided to hole up in his room alone.   It was every bit his right to sulk if he wanted to. </p><p>“Well, is he right?”  You asked. Richard turned toward you.  Even after all this time, looking into those big blue eyes sent a shiver down your spine. It was almost as if he could look right into your heart. As much as you loved it, it downright terrified you at times. </p><p>“I don’t care, love.  I’m not…”</p><p>“Not what?”</p><p>“I’m not doing that to you.”  You appreciated the sentiment, but if it was going to help him...it was just common sense to get married, wasn’t it?</p><p>“Do you want to?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Do you want to marry Lee?”</p><p>“I hadn’t really thought about it.”  Richard said.  And you don’t exactly believe him.  He’s had some trouble coming to terms with himself in the past...you could understand how marrying a man might not be the easiest thing in the world for him to stomach. But something in the way he said it made you think he was lying. </p><p>“It’s ok if you have.  You guys have a lot of history together.  You have a lot of current together.  Who am I to object to the idea that you might have thought of having a future together, too?” </p><p>He pulled you close, kissed you deeply, and as much as you still appreciated the sentiment, he wasn’t going to get away with changing the subject with you like that.  Just because it always worked on Lee didn’t mean he was going to get you distracted enough to drop the subject. You managed to pull your lips away and looked at him.</p><p>“It wouldn’t be fair.  I wouldn’t want to make you feel left out.”  There was a pause before he asked you. “Would you feel left out?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose...I really won’t know unless it happens.”  You told  him, because you didn’t know how else to answer, and you really didn’t know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I gotta be honest.  I know its kinda a dead fandom, but I wasn't expecting nothing. </p><p>Oh well. I wrote it, so I'm gonna finish it no matter what.  Here's another chapter for the crickets!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee was on the couch when you got up.  You were planning on spending the day with him, but after last night, you weren’t quite sure it was a wise idea.  He still seemed to be in a grumpy mood. </p><p>“What are you watching?”  You asked.  He didn’t look at you. </p><p>“TV.”  He said, then shoveled another spoon of cereal into his mouth.</p><p>“What are you eating?”</p><p>“Food.”  It wasn’t fair.  He was the one who was being unreasonable, not even consulting you on something as huge as this, and he was acting like his rejection was your fault.  You were trying, he was being a brat.  </p><p>You sighed and opened the front hall closet for a jacket.  Even LA got chilly sometimes.  </p><p>“I’m going out.  Do you want to come?”  You asked, knowing that you were already a few minutes late and Lee was in nothing but his underpants.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“To the doctor’s.” He put down his spoon and turned to you with concern. </p><p>“Is everything alright?” </p><p>“Yeah.”  You told him, as you pulled on what you assumed was your jacket, but what turned out to be one of Lee’s. “I just have a shot I’ve been putting off.”  </p><p>“Then...why would I want to come with you?” You shrugged.</p><p>“We could get lunch afterwards.” And Lee hopped up and rushed to get clothed.  He was never one to say no to a meal, and the two of you always enjoyed trying new and exciting places to eat together. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The second you walked in, it was very obvious to Lee that you’d dragged him to a lady doctor’s office.   Being so big, he was always a noticeable person, but he stood out even more in the pink waiting room where he was the only male over the age of five. </p><p>You sat down next to each other alone in a corner. He picked up a three-month-old magazine and started flipping through it, hoping to god that he’d get some good ideas for last season’s hairstyles, or at least a recommendation on what the right sort of tampon for him was. His patience ran out quickly, and he tossed the magazine away. </p><p>“I thought you said this was a shot you were putting off.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“Do they shoot you in the…?”  He motioned towards the crotch. You shook your head and laughed. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then why do you need a gynecologist to do it?”</p><p>“It’s birth control.  Depo.”</p><p>“And you’ve been putting it off?”</p><p>“I got busy. It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>“It would be much less of a big deal if you had warned me a couple of weeks ago.”</p><p>“Yeah, Lee, because I love talking about doctor’s offices while you’re on top of me.”</p><p>“Does Richard know you’ve been flying au natural?”</p><p>“He’s barely been home.  You’ve barely been home.  You’re really making a big deal out of what?  Maybe 5 encounters total?” You were saved from his scolding when the nurse called your name.  </p><p>You gladly followed her down the hall, feeling just a little bit bad for Lee.  He was right, you should have told them that you’d lapsed just a bit on your birth control. It had just been a busy month.  Er… maybe more like a busy few months.</p><p>You were branching out, adding an entirely new wing to your business in the form of in-house recording space, and there had been a lot of new machines to pour over, a lot of new equipment to move into position, a few new people to hire.  And with Richard and Lee jetting here and there so much, it had sort of...slipped your mind.  </p><p>The nurse stopped at the bathroom and gave you a specimen cup.  Your gyno was very strict, so every three months, before she’d give you another shot, she’d wait for you to show her the negative result.  </p><p>Sitting in the bathroom for the millionth time, the same wave of nausea washed over you.  </p><p>Logically, you always knew the likelihood of getting pregnant was very very low.  But even when you were seeing no one at all, there was that little voice inside that told you it could happen.  Perhaps you were destined to be the next case of immaculate conception.  </p><p>When you’d done what you’d come to do, you washed your hands, wrapped the cup in a paper towel and walked across the hall to the open examination room, trying to put the dreaded question out of your mind. You wondered if Lee was having fun, and chuckled to yourself about the idea of him reading Highlights before sitting down, placing the paper towel on a tray and spreading out on the examination table. </p><p>It wasn’t a terrible place to lounge and it wasn’t long until your doctor came in holding your file. </p><p>“How are you doing today?” She says, not looking up from her clipboard.  She could be curt, but, as a small business owner yourself, you knew exactly how hard it was to give off a calm facade while you were very, very busy.  You didn’t mind her bedside manner. </p><p>“Oh, you know…” You tell her. </p><p>“You missed your appointment.”  </p><p>“I know.  I’m sorry.”  You felt another pang of guilt.  As if your doctor really minded.  She’d be able to bill you for the missed appointment anyways. </p><p>“It happens.  Just makes your condom budget a little bigger.”  She says, smiling as she grabs your pregnancy test results. She knows your sexual history, and your current relationship status.  </p><p>A big reason that you still come to her has to do with the fact that she didn’t have a problem with it...even sort of seemed interested- in a completely “I’m only asking for science” sort of way.   In another world, you would certainly like to be friends with Dr. Bernard. </p><p>Who, all of a sudden looked very surprised. </p><p>“What is it?”  You asked. </p><p>“Looks like you’ve been skimping on that condom budget a little.”  She said, and showed you the pregnancy test results.</p><p>“Those things are inaccurate all the time...right?”  She looked at you skeptically.  </p><p>“Not really.” </p><p>You felt your stomach turning, and all of a sudden you understood why. </p><p>“Shit.”  Was the only thing that you could think of to say.</p><p>“Well, I suppose this changes things.”  She tells you. You sit back on the table. </p><p>“Does it have to?” She looked at you and you swear she looked disgusted. “I only mean.. it hasn’t been that long… there are pills for this, it’s not like I have to get sliced open or anything.   You could give me the pills, and I could reschedule for next week, right?”</p><p>“I...You can get the pills.  I can’t stop you.  But don’t you think whoever the father of that little nugget is should get a say in this?”</p><p>“I don’t know whose it is.”  </p><p>“That sounds like something that big hunk of man in my waiting room wouldn’t want to hear.”</p><p>“You know that’s not fair.”  You tell her. </p><p>“There’s a chance it’s his, isn’t there?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“You need to tell him before you make a decision.” </p><p>This was unfair.  She wasn’t your priest or your mother.  She had no right.   But she touched your hand, and looked into your eyes and she really did look compassionate.  </p><p>“It’s really early.  Denise in reception will get you a follow up- once you’ve talked this through with them, come back and we’ll go through all the options if you still need them.”  She said.  And, just to show she cares, she walks you back out to the waiting room. </p><p>When you got back to the waiting room, Lee was on the floor, playing with one of the waiting women’s sons, who had some sort of truck that he was pushing towards Lee, who made car noises as he pushed it back.</p><p>“Lee?  Can I see you?” He looked at you for a second while he got up, but you couldn’t look him in the eye.  This sort of thing happened to Catholic teenagers, not fully grown, responsible women!  </p><p>You made your appointment for two weeks later while he was gone, and when he came back, he was surprisingly happy looking.  You didn’t say anything to each other until you were in the car. </p><p>“Where do you want to go for lunch?”  You asked. </p><p>“Do you honestly think we’re not going to talk about this first?”</p><p>“Lee, there’s nothing to talk about.  My doctor just has some weird pro life slant.  Otherwise I would have got it taken care of today, ok?”</p><p>“There’s a chance that might be mine.”</p><p>“Your point?”</p><p>“And you’re trying to tell me that you weren’t even going to talk to me about it before you...got rid of it?”</p><p>“It’s...We’re too busy for this right now.”</p><p>“Says who?”</p><p>“Says our lives.”</p><p>“There’s a chance it’s Richard’s.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“He’s going to be livid when he finds out what you were going to do.”</p><p>“Good.  Tell him.  Then he’ll happily just run off to a wedding chapel with you.”  And that shut him up.  You didn’t want to talk any more and you don’t know where to go for lunch, so you just ended up driving home.  When you get there, you make a sandwich and escape to your room to await the now dreaded arrival of Richard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was your turn to skulk off to your room and ask to be left alone now.  Richard wasn’t home when you got back.  The drive wasn’t that far, but it was tense.   Lee had every right to be upset about the decision you had attempted to make alone, but you had every right to do with your body what you wanted.  </p><p>You were just glad that he wasn’t trying to talk right now.  You both silently made sandwiches in the kitchen and then retreated to your respective rooms.  After you were finished, you simply laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to come to terms with the fact that you were currently carrying the possibility of life inside you.  </p><p>You could do nothing.  It was a choice.  You had financial stability, and a nice home, and being the owner and boss did come with the perk of some flexibility… enough flexibility to squeeze in a child, if you wanted.</p><p>If you did nothing, in less than a year, there would be a tiny you running around, with Richard’s nose or Lee’s eyes and (probably) your hair.  And you were… you weren’t old, but you weren’t young either.  It might...there was always a possibility that this could be your only chance. </p><p>But...did you really want that?  Your own childhood was painful.  It wasn’t terrible, you’d always gotten by.  But it had been hard.  And lonely.</p><p>Of course your child-if you had one-wouldn’t have to go through as much hardship as you had.  There would be perks to being the son-or-daughter of successful actors.  Perks that your family simply couldn’t have matched.  And there was the fact that you weren’t doing so poorly yourself to take into consideration.  </p><p>But there would be other hardships.  Even in the priciest of prep schools, you couldn’t imagine there not being bullies and mean teachers and stress, just oodles of stress.  And you would never be able to fit in with that sort of crowd...  </p><p>Why were you even thinking about prep schools when this was just a tiny clump of cells that you weren’t even sure you were keeping?  All of this introspection was going to be the death of you…  Wouldn’t that be nice?  Then, at least, you wouldn’t have to make this decision. </p><p>You pulled out your laptop and decided it was time for some light reading, something distracting.  A list of the top 10 pictures of dogs in the last 10 minutes, the latest drama on facebook, a new video of cats walking upright like people. You tried it all, and...you still ended up on a pregnancy website, looking up how big your fetus might be.  </p><p>Which, it turned out, wasn’t very big.  It looked more like a fish egg than a baby.  Because it wasn’t a baby, you tried to remind yourself.  It was still just a clump of cells.  A fetus.  The potential for a baby was there, sure.  But, you didn’t want to get too close to it yet.  Or maybe at all.  Why had you just thought yet? </p><p>It felt like, as soon as Richard came home, he rushed into your room.  It wasn’t that you usually had a “knock first” policy, but today a little space would have been nice.  He looked flushed and elated, like a 210 pound puppy standing in the doorway. </p><p>“Is it true?” He asked.  You got up and walked past him into the hallway where Lee was standing. </p><p>“You TOLD him?”  You asked, quite fairly perturbed. </p><p>“Wanted to make sure you didn’t forget.”</p><p>After this morning, there was no way you wouldn’t have told him.  In time… when you’d made up your mind... you would have found a way, eventually. </p><p>“Forget to tell me?” Richard said, then he wrapped his arms around you, holding your back to his chest.  “I would have found out anyways.”  He said, his hands falling to rest on your abdomen. “In due time.”  You instinctively put your hands over his.  Lee raised his trademark eyebrows in disbelief. </p><p>“Maybe.”  He said. </p><p>“Maybe what?”  Richard said.  He took his hands off you and moved around so he was facing you.  “Do you not want this?”  He asked.  His eyes were this too pure blue, and you could see the pain just about ready to break through them. You hated the idea of hurting him. </p><p>“I..” you couldn’t look at him, so you looked at your feet instead. “I don’t know.”  You admitted. You waited a moment, then looked up and saw his shocked face.  Even Lee looked a little disappointed. </p><p>You knew you were hurting him. You weren’t blind, you saw the way he smiled when children passed by you.  You knew he hadn’t changed his mind about having a family.  But you hadn’t really imagined that it was something he would want to have with you. </p><p>Even after all this time, after everything you’d been through together, it was hard for you to believe that he was going to want to stick around.   You felt like any day now the both of them would get tired of you and fuck right off. How would you survive that if you had someone else to take care of?</p><p>Richard put his hands on your shoulders and you looked up at him.  He smiled and for a split second, things seemed like they’d be ok if you could still see him smile. </p><p>“Alright.” He said, and then he pulled you into his arms for a hug.  When it was over, he kept an arm around you, and wrapped the other around Lee, moving you both towards the dining room. “I think we have a lot to talk about.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to get this out faster, but I'm having a hell of a time concentrating on anything.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was starting, you were feeling sick.  It was morning, which meant you definitely had a case of morning sickness.  You felt like you should have known you were pregnant earlier, since it had been happening for a while.  But hindsight is 20/20 and it served no purpose to worry about what you should have known when you knew it now.  </p><p>You ran to the bathroom and after you brushed your teeth- again- you looked in the mirror.  On first inspection, you didn’t look any different.   Then suddenly your face looked just a little rounder...could you really see it in your face?  Already? That sounded crazy, but you didn’t have time to look for any other changes because your stomach turned again.  </p><p>You took a shower and decided to lie back down.  You were supposed to be at work, but you decided that finding out something as life altering as this warranted a personal day.  Richard was gone, Lee was gone, and you were left alone with your thoughts, so you attempted to analyze the conversation you’d had the night before. </p><p>“I think it goes without saying that I’m thrilled.”  Richard started.  The three of you were sitting around the table, it felt like you were at  some sort of board meeting...What had made anyone think that this was the right setting?</p><p>“What if it’s not yours?”  You asked. </p><p>“Well, it is.  So what does it matter?”</p><p>“What if it’s Lee’s?”  Lee looked up at the mention of his name.  He was right there, but he seemed...distant. He sheepishly looked at Richard.  There was no denying there was a chance. </p><p>“Well, we can have it tested if you need.”  Richard offered. </p><p>“So… you want this, though?”</p><p>“Of course I do.  This is everything I’ve ever dreamed of.”</p><p>“You dreamed of living in a dilapidated mansion with your boyfriend while your girlfriend tricked you into having a kid?”  </p><p>The house wasn’t really a mansion.  And it wasn’t really that dilapidated.  Lee especially had put some real elbow grease into a lot of the most used areas.  But there was so much more that needed to be done.  The thought of a child roaming around in the unfinished rooms gave you a chill. </p><p>“That’s not what I meant.  You didn’t trick me into anything.  If I had really been worried about it, don’t you think I would have protected myself?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you?”</p><p>“Because, I trust you.”</p><p>“And I fucked up.”</p><p>“Not in a bad way.  This is a good sort of accident, love.”</p><p>“Richard, I just...I don’t know.  My dad wasn’t really around…”</p><p>“You’re more likely to skip out than he is.”  Lee finally spoke up. And he sounded like he was on Richard’s side.  Of course he was on Richard’s side. As if there was even an option to be on any other side.</p><p>“Why would you even accuse me of something like that?” You asked. </p><p>“You were about to accuse us.”  He pointed out.  And he was right.  </p><p>“No one is going to accuse anyone of anything until we can come to a consensus on what we’re doing.”  Richard said.    </p><p>You looked back down at your hands.  You felt guilty.  Guilty about being mean to Lee, guilty about wanting to get rid of this without telling anyone, and guilty about getting into this position in the first place. </p><p>“What do you want?”  Richard asked, his eyes big and as light as yours were dark. </p><p>What did you want?  You’d thought you’d known. But right now, at this minute, everything just seemed too much, too fast, too far.  </p><p>It wasn’t though.  You’d known Richard for so long.  He was everything you could have dreamed of and more.  He understood you in ways no one had ever bothered to try before, and he held your heart in his giant, strong hands.  You’d been dating for years.  Even you and Lee had been dating for over a year now- if you could call the on again off again sexually charged confusion the two of you had been stumbling through together “dating” that is.  Whatever was going on between you and Lee notwithstanding, the three of you had made a cozy not-so-little home together, so it wasn’t fair to say things were moving too fast.  </p><p>And Richard had always been open about his desire for children.  You hadn’t been sure, but you hadn’t been sure about your relationship either. You had always figured that if it was really important to him, he would find someone more eager, younger, with more compatible genes.  It wasn’t fair though, to say this was too far.  He’d never hidden this desire from you, and you had been the one who hadn’t been careful.  </p><p>Why had you been so careless?  Weren’t you smarter than that?  Weren’t you more responsible?  It suddenly washed over you that some part of you, coming up on another birthday, had wanted this.  You weren’t getting any younger, after all.  And, despite your fear of Richard disappearing, this unconventional arrangement was the most stable relationship you’d ever had.  Things might change, but that was life, and if you were going to have a child, the time was now… or never. </p><p>“I want to keep this baby.”  You said.  And the second it came out of your mouth, it transformed from a clump of cells you could wash away at any time into a full fledged child.  You heard it, and you knew that, for you, it was true.  You wanted this. </p><p>Richard’s face lit up again.  He stood up, walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you.  You stood up and let him hug you with as much force and excitement as he could muster.  He was laughing with joy.  As he held you near, you looked over the table to where Lee was sitting and watching. </p><p>You sat up on your bed and grabbed a pillow, squeezing it tightly to quell the nerves firing on all cylinders as the reality of what you’d agreed to last night crashed down on you.  You looked around at the open book on your nightstand, the television remote, your sleeping phone. Nothing seemed to interest you so you took a deep breath, got up, and made your way to the kitchen. </p><p>A few minutes later, with sandwich and drink in hand, you decided to give mindless television another try and sat down on the most comfortable spot on the couch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the long time in between posts.  Is this pandemic kicking anyone else's ass or is it just me?  I'll try to be better about getting the next chapter up!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You awoke a few hours later to the front door opening.  You sat bolt upright, assuming the worst, which made you marginally happy to find out that you had not in fact been invaded by burglars. It was just Lee home unexpectedly early. </p><p>“I thought you’d be at work.” He said, slowly hanging his keys up. </p><p>“I took the day off.  I thought you had another meeting.” </p><p>“I cancelled it.” </p><p>“Lee…”  It wasn’t your business to comment on his business, and you tried not to, but Lee had a penchant for being very picky about what he did, and lately, he hadn’t even been giving people chances.  </p><p>“It wasn’t anything good.”  He promised.</p><p>“Alright.”  You told him, not believing him, but not willing to push.  Let Richard deal with it if he wanted to.  Not that either of you had any right.  One of the things that you shared was an almost obsessive level of dedication to your jobs.  Perhaps the only person in the world who could match your workaholic behavior was Richard, but even with all the extraneous hours invested in yourselves, Lee could pick up one gig a year and make more than both of you combined. </p><p>“What are you going to do with yourself then?”  You asked. He smiled, and you almost thought you caught him thinking something naughty, but given how cross he’d been at you, you had a feeling it was just wishful thinking on your part.</p><p>“I was going to check out the den.”  The second he said it, your stomach curled.  The “den” as you all referred to it, was really just a boxed in porch at the back of the outdated house.  When you’d purchased the house, it was the first thing you’d wanted to get rid of. But Lee was adamant that he could make it wonderful.  And Richard was no help because he loved watching Lee transform nothing into something useful. That’s why he had the farm, to be handy and tinker around and do whatever he bloody wanted. But when you reminded them of this fact, they both put on puppy dog eyes and all you could do was roll yours and pretend that the “den” didn’t exist.</p><p>“What are you planning on doing with it now?”  You teased.  Lee had gone through more concepts for the room than you could count. </p><p>“I’m going to measure for new carpet.” You were surprised, this was the first specific you’d heard from him. “Do you want to come help me?” </p><p>You were a little shocked he was offering.  Most days, he was happy to have you sitting around while he fixed things, tore things up, and generally played handyman.  But considering the tension in the air the last two days, you hadn’t imagined he’d want to spend any quality time together.  </p><p>Maybe he was inviting you to hang out as a subtle apology for telling Richard.  You decided you would take the olive branch and followed him into the kitchen, where you made more sandwiches while he looked unsuccessfully through all the drawers and cupboards. </p><p>“What are you looking for?” You finally asked.</p><p>“The measuring tape.” </p><p>“It isn’t in the toolbox under the sink?” </p><p>“That’s the first place I looked.” </p><p>“When’s the last time you saw it?” </p><p>“If I remembered that, I’d go and get it.” </p><p>“Where else could it be?” </p><p>“Well, the tool box is here, so that means it’s not in the shed or the garage.” </p><p>“Is it in your room?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>“I haven’t been doing any measuring in my room.”  You raised your eyebrow in disbelief. </p><p>“I haven’t.” He insisted.  You put up your index finger- signalling one minute- and walked out of the room.</p><p> “Where’d you find it?”  He asked when you came back with the missing measuring tape. </p><p>“In Richard’s room.” You told him as you plopped it in his hand and went back to your sandwiches. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>“Give me measurements?” </p><p>“Well, I’ve heard 32’’, but I’ve never seen anything under 34” so I think it’s probably an urban legend.” </p><p>Lee laughed. </p><p>“Babe, I promise you’ve never seen me at a 34 inch waist and neither has whoever’s giving me compliments behind my back.  You know I didn’t mean pants measurements, right?” </p><p>“I’ve read you back the measurements 16 times.  You’re going to have to accept that this room isn’t as big as you want it to be.” </p><p>“I know.”  Lee said, sitting on the floor next to you and stealing the last bite of your sandwich before leaning on the wall. “Maybe we should have just torn this down like you wanted.” </p><p>“There’s always time.” You reminded him, wiping a streak of peanut butter off his face.  </p><p>“You don’t want major construction like that going on while you’re pregnant.”  He pointed out. </p><p>“Major de-construction.” You told him. “And I can’t imagine it would be any easier with a baby running around.” Lee stood back up and walked to one of the windows.  Whoever had created this Frankenstein’s mess of a room had in their chaos managed to design some amazing lighting, you had to admit.</p><p>“There’s so much potential here, though.  You do see that, don’t you?” Lee asked. You wiped the crumbs off your hands and pushed yourself up to standing as well.  </p><p>“I’ve never been as attached to this place as you are, Lee.”  You admit.  </p><p>“You’ve got no imagination.”  He teased. It wasn’t true and you both knew it. You laughed. </p><p>“You’re over romanticizing a tiny, poorly insulated porch, Lee.”</p><p>“It’s not that tiny.”  He said. </p><p>“Should we re-measure it for the 17th time?” You asked.  He looks around the room as if he’s taking your offer seriously. “I’m joking, Lee.”  You laugh again. “Why do you care so much anyways?  It’s not like there aren’t 4 other rooms you could be renovating.” </p><p>“But this is the important one right now.” He wasn’t exactly wrong. The rest of the house wasn’t in tip top shape by any means, but everything was getting there.  This last “room” was the only thing that could prove a little dangerous if not secured properly. Everything else could probably wait.</p><p>“What do you even want to do with it, Lee?” You asked.  The disappointment in his eyes when you’d recited the measurements made you think he’d had something special in mind, but what a foot here or there could have ruined, you had no idea. </p><p>“Sex dungeon.”  He said, not looking at you because if he did, he knew he’d burst out laughing.</p><p>“If you moved all that shit in here your bedroom would look pretty bare.” You teased, squeezing a chuckle out of him. </p><p>“I’ll just bring out more stuff from storage.”  He told you. You laughed and wrapped your arms around him. </p><p>“You’re such a dork.”  You flirted. “All these windows could give an unsuspecting hiker quite a show.” </p><p>He bent down just a little to put his lips on your hair while you both looked out past the gated yard and up to the hills right behind your land. </p><p>“That’s what I was planning.” You elbowed him in the stomach (again) and laughed.  </p><p>Richard- who had absolutely no shame about baring practically everything if it was for a part- would ironically get queasy at the way you and Lee would tease each other about exhibitionism.  The truth of the matter was neither of you had a desire to do any sexual performance but talking about it was just one of those silly inside jokes that had helped forge the bond between you. </p><p>And there was a bond.  Richard and Lee’s history and careers and shared passions would sometimes make you feel like an outsider.  The little nervous voices in your head were constantly telling you that there was something between them that you could never compete with- and this proposal wasn’t making those nerves any calmer.  But the truth was, even if you couldn’t compete with their bond it didn’t matter.  Because you had your own bonds with both men that couldn’t be ignored. </p><p>Maybe things were a bit touchy at the moment, but you and Lee understood each other in a different way than you and Richard did.  And when push came to shove, you wouldn’t be able to choose a favorite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you want a referral?” Dr. Bernard asked. It felt like she was being curt. </p><p>“Can’t you just do it?”  You asked.</p><p>“I’m not comfortable prescribing you these drugs.”  Part of you was annoyed, but you had to admire the honesty and the fact that your doctor was willing to stand her ground.</p><p>“Drugs? Doctor, I’m keeping it.”  Suddenly, her demeanor changed completely. </p><p>“You are?”  You nodded, still not 100% sure about your decision but desperately hoping that you’d made the right choice. “Well then, congratulations are in order.”  She held out her hand and you felt a certain sense of pride as you shook her hand.</p><p>“I don’t really have an idea how far along I am…” You admitted. </p><p>“Well let’s talk with Denise and see if we can squeeze you in for an ultrasound.” </p><p>“Today?” You asked, a little startled.</p><p>“Aren’t you curious?” Dr. Bernard was already walking towards the door.  For someone who saw babies come into the world all the time, she certainly seemed to be extra curious about yours. You followed her out to reception where Denise worked her magic and had you scheduled for later that afternoon. One of the perks of your excellent health insurance was that most of your providers were relatively selective and that meant there was usually some room in their schedules for you. </p><p>“That gives us enough time for lunch.  If you’re feeling up to it.” Dr. Bernard offered.  </p><p>Your stomach was already growling, so you happily accepted her invitation. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>The place Dr. Bernard had chosen was vegan, and a little on the weird side.  But the hostess greeted her warmly and she seemed to be comfortable here, so you went with it. </p><p>After you both ordered- you hoped that whatever you’d chosen was at least mildly appetizing (which might have been tricky with your bout of morning sickness seemingly deciding to become all-day sickness)- Dr. Bernard looked straight at you. </p><p>“Thank you for inviting me out.” </p><p>“Not a problem.  I could tell you needed a little girl time.” You didn’t really know how to respond so she continued through your silence. “I just assume with Richard and Lee that you don’t get a lot of time for yourself.” </p><p>“I do alright.”  You told her, but as the words left your mouth, you realized you couldn’t recall the last time you’d gone out unless it was for work or with Richard or Lee. </p><p>“That’s good.  Taking care of yourself is really important during pregnancy- and not just physically.” </p><p>“Dr. Bernard-”</p><p>“You can call me Samantha if you’d like.” </p><p>“Samantha, I’ve decided to keep the baby… are you really worried now about my mental health?”</p><p>“Of course I am. You’re one of my favorite patients.  I’m glad you’re keeping it, but I don’t want you hurting yourself because of it.”</p><p>“And part of that is making sure I get enough girl talk?”</p><p>“Exactly.”  She smiled and you felt an appreciative warmth towards her.  The rest of the meal- which was actually quite edible- was spent indulging in frivolous talk- something you hadn’t realized you had been missing.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>The jelly on your stomach felt alien and you recoiled a little from the cool slimy sensation of it. </p><p>The technician moved back and you apologized so she continued. </p><p>Within a few minutes, you were staring at the screen and something alien seemed to almost be staring back at you. As foreign as it looked, it suddenly hit you that this little bug was inside you, part of you, bound to grow up and be a human being with thoughts and feelings all its own. </p><p>At this stage, you had no idea what kind of it it was.  But you didn’t care.  All you cared about was the fact that it was yours and you were already head over heels in love with it. </p><p>Dr. Bernard- you still weren’t ready to call her Samantha in the office- told you that it looked like you were about 8 weeks along and thankfully, everything looked pretty good so far. </p><p>She had a list of suggested prenatals, required reading, and suggested dietary changes so long that it made your eyes bulge, but as you brought the papers into your house, as impossible as it seemed, you felt like this was all going to be do-able.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I posted this and chapter 5 at the same time for two reasons. </p><p>1. Chapter 6 (as you can tell) is kinda short. </p><p>2. My beta reader (AKA my wife) finished editing both of these at the same time so I was like... might as well get them out there, why not?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up.”  You hadn’t remembered falling asleep, but there was just a little hint of drool on your newly purchased copy of “What to Expect When You’re Expecting” and you had a pretty good idea of how it had gotten there. Nevertheless, you didn’t feel like being at the beck and call of Lee Pace, so you ignored his first demand. </p><p>He crawled into bed with you, laid his head on your shoulder and softly kissed your ear lobe.</p><p>“Wake up.” He crooned in a sing-songy voice as his hand slid under your shirt. </p><p>“What if I don’t want to?”  You asked, your eyes still closed.  His hand brushed gently over your side and rested on your stomach. </p><p>“Then I’ll have to wake you up.” He threatened. </p><p>“Mmmmmm.”  You replied.</p><p>Then, the little twat started tickling you mercilessly, not letting up until you’d turned around and straddled him into submission by grabbing both his hands. </p><p>“What do you want, Pace?”  You asked.  He smiled up at you and it really was a sight to see those green eyes twinkling. </p><p>“Richard is taking us to dinner.”  He said. </p><p>And, as if he’d been summoned, Richard appeared in the doorway to witness the two of you. He was incredibly used to this sort of play fighting by now and just wanted to go to dinner. </p><p>“Don’t start this now.”  He said. “I’m hungry.” </p><p>You jumped off of Lee and smiled as you walked towards Richard and the door.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Dinner was wonderful.  Richard had decided that it was high time you all visited one of your regular haunts.  You had been nervous at first- with what your hormones and stomach had been doing lately, you were afraid you wouldn’t find anything that was both good and something you could keep down. </p><p>Luckily, you’d played it safe and you had been saved from the torture of being stuck in the bathroom all night while the always flirtatious Lee and the over the moon daddy-to-be Richard made googly eyes at each other all night. </p><p>Now you were back home and knew exactly what the boys had in mind for the rest of the evening. </p><p>On the way home, Lee had uncharacteristically taken the backseat, but leaned over to nuzzle you as you drove home.  Richard wasn’t any better as his hand crept up your thigh every time you hit a red light. </p><p>As you walked in the door, Richard picked you up- taking care not to spin you around just in case you were feeling a little after-dinner morning sickness- and planted a firm kiss on your lips. </p><p>Not wanting to be forgotten, Lee pressed himself against you and Richard, and smashed his mouth first against Richard’s, then bent down to you. </p><p>Not wanting to tear away from each other, the three of you blindly made your way to Richard’s bedroom. Once you got there, it was a frenzied race to see who could remove their clothes first.  Lee won- he always did.  It was almost a super power how easily the quiet giant could disrobe. </p><p>You rewarded him for winning the best way you knew how. You kissed down his neck, chest and stomach before kneeling in front of him and wrapping your lips around his cock. </p><p>“Be careful!” Richard warned. </p><p>“Rich, she’s pregnant, not porcelain.” Lee said, gently massaging your scalp as you took him deeper into your mouth.  You couldn’t help but smile at Richard’s concern.  It was over the top, but in an endearing kind of way. </p><p>Pretty soon, you felt his heat behind you, and you ignored Lee’s whine as you wrapped your hand around his shaft so you could switch your lips to Richard’s rock hard erection. </p><p>Miles above you, you sensed the two boys kissing passionately as you worked your mouth and hand in sync, listening for the well earned moans and sighs your work was eliciting. </p><p>It was only a few minutes before you felt yourself being pulled to the bed, which the three of you fell on to with a blissful thud. </p><p>Richard pulled you close, right onto his lap, and kissed you hotly- like something out of a fever dream.  He held you tightly, guiding you while you mounted him.  A shiver of knowing rushed through you.  Even after all this time, you were elated to be able to feel just how much Richard still wanted you. </p><p>It wasn’t long before you felt Lee’s heat on your back, and his lips and teeth on your neck. He was never rough if you didn’t ask, but there was always something just hinting at the fact that he could be- if you wanted him to be- and you absolutely adored knowing it. </p><p>You felt him throbbing against your back, and you reached around to hold him, but his fingers were already gently pushing lower on you, guiding you down towards Richard.</p><p>Richard kissed you- passionately but gently- as Lee (the sneak!) smeared lube on a few of his fingers and slowly pressed one into your asshole.  </p><p>He was an expert at this- knew exactly how and when to push further, pull back, when to add more. Even with Richard engorged inside, Lee made quick work out of you and before you knew it, you were feeling his impressive length inside you, too. </p><p>The fully prepped and stretched sensation of the two of them was incredible.  Dizzying- and you hoped that was just from the boys and not from something you’d had at dinner. Then Lee made the sweetest of thrusts and you were sure it wasn’t dinner. Richard wrapped his arms around your shoulders, gently kissed a bead of sweat off your forehead, and Lee grabbed your hips and moved deeper.  </p><p>Richard let out a moan- you knew they could feel each other like this- they were just as connected as if you hadn’t been there- but you were so glad you were!</p><p>You heard a cry of your own escape and realized how close you already were to orgasm.  While both of your men found their pacing, they easily brought you over the cliff.  You whisper-moaned Richard, then Lee’s, names as they thrust into you, over and over, pushing you into a pleasure so delicious you could taste it. </p><p>When you were done, you did what you could to concentrate on them.  Your brain was fuzzy and again you wondered if it was the sex or the baby that was making everything so murky, but the sensation of the two of them, still so hard and desperate for release, brought you back to the moment, and you kissed Richard with all of your being, pressing your breasts into his chest and running your fingers through his hair as you looked him straight in the eyes. </p><p>He came first, grabbing hold of your waist and pounding upwards into you as if his life depended on it.  Just the sight of it was enough to send Lee tumbling into ecstasy too. </p><p>When it was over, you untangled yourselves from each other and you ran to the restroom. </p><p>When you got back, Rich and Lee were cuddling. You felt a pang of jealousy. You wondered how much longer you were going to be able to keep up with them like this.  While you were carrying their child, there was bound to be a day where the bedroom shenanigans you’d just participated in would be too much.  And while you were benched, you couldn’t help but feel left out of whatever the two of them were going to get up to. </p><p>Lee was the first to notice you were just standing at the end of the bed, staring. </p><p>“Take a picture, Spazz.”  He told you. </p><p>“Don’t think I haven’t thought about it.” You shot back. “Let me go get my phone.” </p><p>“Don’t get your phone, just come to bed.”  Richard suggested, and you took him up on his offer. You happily curled into his arm and fell asleep quickly as you listened to the two of them bicker about something they’d disagreed about during dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*sigh*  I miss going out to my favorite haunts.  Luckily, I wrote this before the pandemic hit, so Rich/Lee and Y/N still get to go out for dinner every once in a while, eh ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whatcha doing?”  Lee was sitting cross legged in that “room” again and he looked up to see you, still in your pajamas, eating ice cream from the carton right outside the door. </p><p>“Thinking.”  He told you, getting up and stealing your spoon. </p><p>“Whatcha thinking about?” You asked. </p><p>“I have an idea, but it’s not quite ready yet.”  He told you.  You took the spoon back and grabbed another bite of ice cream. </p><p>“Wanna do something?” You ask.  </p><p>Richard had left the day before for another week.  Lee didn’t have anything pressing anywhere else, so you were looking forward to spending some time together getting up to no good as usual.  So far, all you’d managed to do was steal Richard’s forgotten ice cream. <br/>“What did you have in mind?” He asked. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Nooooo!”  You shrieked like a banshee as Lee jumped over you.  It didn’t matter, you two were the only ones in the area. This wasn’t the most popular hiking trail in the Canyon, but the fact that you had the waterfall and the pool beneath it to yourselves was an extra special surprise. </p><p>Lee landed with a splash a few feet away from where you were floating and swam back to pick you up.  You laughed as he twirled you around.  The weather was great, the water was even greater, and even though you knew that things would have been perfect if Richard had been in town, these hikes and swims were just the kind of adventure that you loved to go on with Lee. </p><p>So it was already pretty perfect, just the two of you. </p><p>Lee kissed you, and you jumped at his tongue surprisingly finding its way into your mouth. </p><p>“Lee!” You teased. </p><p>“What?”  He asked, all doe eyed and feigning innocence. </p><p>“We’re in public.”  You reminded him.</p><p>“Barely.”  He said, those perfect eyebrows giving you a wiggle. </p><p>“You’re a perv.” You accused him.</p><p>“Since when aren’t you?”  He teased back.</p><p>“Since I’m gonna be someone’s mom.”</p><p>“I don’t think the little one is gonna be bothered by a little hanky panky yet.” </p><p>“Maybe not yet.  But I don’t wanna have to explain to little them about the time I got brought in for public indecency while I was pregnant with them.” You tell him. “And before that, I don’t think you wanna have to explain it to Richard.”  </p><p>He put you down in the water. </p><p>“Fair enough.”  He said with a smile before dipping under the water.  Before you knew what was happening, he’d pushed his head through your legs, grabbed you as he pulled you up chicken style. </p><p>You grab Lee’s hair and from your new perch atop his shoulders you could see across the entire pool and out onto the trail beyond.  </p><p>With his hands on your thighs, you smiled, taking it all in and wondering how much longer you were going to be able to have these types of adventures. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>“Did you know you can’t eat oysters when you’re pregnant?”  You were laying in Lee’s bed while he was flipping through one of the pregnancy books Richard had ordered you.  They’d been delivered the morning that he’d left. He’d blindly grabbed a couple and thrown them in his bag then turned to the two of you and said, “Looks like you’ve got some reading to do,” before leaving. </p><p>“I don’t eat fish, so it probably won’t be a problem for me.” You reminded him. </p><p>“Did you know you can’t eat sprouts?” </p><p>You grabbed the book he was holding over his head.  Right there in black and white.  Sprouts held bacteria in their seeds that was impossible to wash off. </p><p>“So no sprout and avocado sandwiches for a while,” You said. </p><p>“For you, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really going to eat my favorite foods in front of me while I can’t have any?”</p><p>“Oh yeah.  And I’m gonna bring home sushi, and drink just a ton of booze.” </p><p>“You’re such a jerk.” You told him.  He smiled at you. </p><p>“What?  I’m gonna be a father.  I need to celebrate.”</p><p>“Oh ok.  You celebrate while I do all the hard work.” </p><p>“Look, I don’t make the rules. I just benefit from them.” </p><p>“Lucky you,”  You told him.  He dropped the book and leaned his head on your shoulder. </p><p>“Lucky us,” He said.  He put his hand on your stomach and you put your hand over his and tried to feel as happy as he was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm went off and you groaned. It was bad enough that both Richard and Lee were out in the field and you were stuck in LA.  But did it have to be morning already, on top of that?<br/>You managed to get yourself up and caught yourself before making a cup of coffee that you wouldn’t be able to drink. You even managed to get into work.</p><p>Andrew, your #2, made a bee line for your office as soon as he saw you, closing the door as he walked in.</p><p>“Where’s your coffee?”  He asked. You’d stopped drinking it weeks ago but Andrew had been out of town and you weren’t surprised he’d zeroed in on it. </p><p>“I don’t need it any more.”  You told him.  Up until that moment, you weren’t sure if you were ready to tell anyone- you hadn’t even told your family- that was a whole different headache.  But then, alone in your office with Andrew, you were sure you wanted him to know. </p><p>“Oooh, you find another source of energy?” He said with a smile. </p><p>“More like a drain on it.”  You told him. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” He asked.  You smiled, pointing down at your stomach.  You’d only just noticed the showing bump that morning and it was exhilarating getting to share your secret with someone. “Oh my god, you’re kidding me.” </p><p>You shook your head and Andrew wrapped his arms around you in a loving embrace. </p><p>“You little skank!”  He shouted in glee.</p><p>“Skank?!” You asked. </p><p>“Well, do you know who the father is?”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Sounds pretty skanky to me.”  He said with a smile.  With any other boss he might tiptoe around stuff, but this was exactly what you expected of him and you loved that not just he but all of your employees felt like they could talk to you like a friend. “How long have you known?”</p><p>“A few weeks.  I wanted to settle in before I told any one.” </p><p>“Uh huh.  Whatever you say, secret keeper.” Andrew scoffed.</p><p>“Don’t get your panties in a bundle.” You told him. “You’re the first person sans potential fathers to know.”</p><p>“You mean you haven’t told your family?!” You felt sick to your stomach but you were pretty sure it wasn’t the baby’s fault. “I mean I’m honoured, but you really have to tell them.” </p><p>It wasn’t something you looked forward to doing. </p><p>“I will… eventually.” </p><p>“Eventually.  Ok.  But don’t come crying to me if your sister or mother calls you because your news is spread across some gossip blog before you’ve come up with a way to tell them.” </p><p>“No one is gonna waste their time putting me in their gossip blog.” You said, and Andrew gave you a look that said it all. “Yeah right.” You could hear in his face. “Because no one is ever curious about your love life.” </p><p>You shrugged off his imaginary voice in your head. </p><p>“I’ll do it soon.” You promised. </p><p>“Whatever you say.” </p><p>“I’ll come up with something.” You hoped you were right.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>“What’s wrong?” Richard was reading beside you while you tried to sleep.   Lee had been in New York doing whatever magic he always did in New York.  The past week had been quiet without him, but nice all the same.  </p><p>“Nothing.” You told him. </p><p>“Liar.” He said.  He put his book down and turned towards you. “What’s going on?”</p><p>You moaned and turned away from him. He wrapped his arm around you. </p><p>“I think I have to have my family come over.” He pulled away. </p><p>“Oh.” He said, depression already creeping into his voice. </p><p>“I agree 100 percent.  But look at me.  I’ve got to tell them.” </p><p>“You look superb.  And what’s wrong with waiting?”</p><p>“How long do you think we should wait?” </p><p>“I could call them from the delivery room.” He teased. You turned back towards him. “I’m sorry.  Of course you should bring your family out.  It's not the type of thing you’d want to tell them over the phone.” </p><p>“When are you going to tell your family?” You asked. </p><p>“From the delivery room, of course.” He joked. You nudged him and he wrapped his arms around you again, kissing you on the top of the head. “I’m not really sure yet.  But I’m sure we’ll figure it all out.”  </p><p>You cuddled deeper into his arms, marveling about how much impending fatherhood had been changing Richard’s normally just-a-tad-bit-anxious mentality into something calmer.  You fell asleep in his arms, wondering how long this could last. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>You and Richard had come to the airport as a gesture of love.  LAX was no place for a lady carrying a baby, and Lee was well used to catching a taxi (or treating himself to a limo) to get from the always overcrowded busy airport back home. </p><p>But you two were both in a good mood and had nothing pressing to do the afternoon that his flight got in, so you figured, why not brave the crowds and surprise him. </p><p>But when you saw your jolly giant bounding down the stairs to the luggage turnstyles, he succeeded in out-surprising the two of you.  Instead of bringing you and Richard flowers or chocolates, Lee had brought his brother and father to town!</p><p>“Oh my god!” He said, seeing the two of you waiting with a hand written, still accurate sign reading “PACE.” </p><p>He came down with a hug and a kiss for you then wrapped his arms around Richard and gave him a peck on the lips. </p><p>“You ruined my surprise.” He said. </p><p>“You ruined ours.”  Richard said, laughing as he gave Lee’s brother and father big hugs. “Where are the girls?”  He asked. </p><p>“Oh they wanted to wait to come out.  Figured they’d be able to help more after the-” Lee’s father paused a second then whispered- “after the baby came.” You stopped hugging Lee’s dad to turn towards him. </p><p>“You told them?” </p><p>“One of us had to tell the parents first.  I figured it’d be easiest for me.”  Lee said with a smile. </p><p>He was right.  It was inevitably going to come out. And while you and Richard loved your families, Lee was the one who was actually close to his.  The baby was his as much as anyone else’s, and as much as you wanted to be annoyed at him you realized pretty quickly that you weren’t mad at him for telling his family, you were just nervous about telling your own. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Hey.” It was the middle of the night.  While there were guests in the house, you Lee and Richard were all in Richard’s bedroom together.  Normally, you’d all be in your room because it was the most well organized and comfortable.  </p><p>But with Lee’s brother and father and your mother and sister all in the house, you and Lee had elected to give up your marginally liveable rooms to guests and bunked up in the pig sty that Richard called his room. </p><p>“What?” You asked Richard.  Lee had long ago passed out and you had assumed Richard was out cold as well- the day had been full of sight seeing and big meals together and you couldn’t blame everyone for being ready for bed as soon as dinner was finished. You were in a bit of discomfort and hadn’t been able to coax yourself to sleep yet. </p><p>“What did your mother say to you?”</p><p>“Nothing.” You lied, knowing that Richard would see right through it. </p><p>“Come on.  What did she say?” </p><p>You didn’t really want to think about the morning you, your sister and mother had spent together.  The boys had all gone out together and had suggested that you spend a little girl time pampering yourselves, an idea that your sister had gleefully latched on to. </p><p>“You don’t know how much you’re gonna miss this once that little one comes.”  She’d warned as you all sat down for pedicures. </p><p>Though two years younger than you, your sister had started earlier- getting married nearly ten years ago and happily popping out three kids in quick succession.  She’d only been in the house for a couple of days and already she’d worn down your patience by telling you how much you were going to be missing now that motherhood was on your horizon. </p><p>“That’s not all.”  Your mother had chimed in.  </p><p>You rarely if ever got pedicures, so you found it hard to believe that you would all of sudden miss them once your child came, but if you’d learned anything in life, it was to choose your battles, and you weren’t about to start a fight over something so trivial. </p><p>The morning dragged on through hair styling and shopping and when your sister excused herself during tea, your mother put her hand over yours and looked at you with pity. </p><p>“What is it, Mom?”  You asked.  She grimaced before finally deciding to tell you the truth. </p><p>“I’m worried about you.”  She admitted. </p><p>“Why?”   You asked, preparing for another diatribe on the dangers of your lifestyle and begging you once more to find a nice boy to really settle down with. You were used to it by now, not that it hurt any less every time you heard it.   </p><p>“I just don’t think I raised you to be a good mother.  That’s all.” </p><p>“How can you raise one daughter to be a good mother and one to be a bad one?” You asked- knowing that the grandchildren your sister had given her were your mother’s most prized possessions.  </p><p>“I don’t really know how to explain it, dear.  I just fear that you’re going to be miserable and it's going to infect your boys and they’ll leave you all alone with that baby.” </p><p>“And we all know how horrible being left alone with children is.”  You muttered, under your breath enough that your mother graciously chose to ignore it. </p><p>“Tell me what happened.”  Richard pleaded, dragging you out of your memory.  “I can tell it's bothering you.” </p><p>“Nothing important.” You said. “She said she thought I’d be a bad mother.” </p><p>“She what?!”  You could hear the indignation in his whisper, and it honestly felt good to know he was on your side. </p><p>“Apparently I’m going to be miserable and drive you both away with it.” </p><p>“Oh, good to know.” He teased.  He wrapped his arm around you and drew you nearer. “For what it’s worth, I think you’ll be a great mother.” He said. “And if you’re not, we’ll just get a nanny.” You poked him playfully in the ribs with your elbow and he feigned injury.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had come.  Richard slipped your hand into his.  You were nervous and he could tell. You thought maybe he was, too. Lee on the other hand was happy as a clam.  He’d woken up and gleefully offered to drive to the appointment you weren’t sure why you were dreading. </p><p>Today was the day you would (probably) find out the gender of the baby. </p><p>The three of you had all claimed that it didn’t matter- girl, boy or something in between you’d love the baby no matter what.  But the night before, you’d been seized by the idea that Lee and Richard had a secret desire for a son, and would be disappointed. </p><p>You were already pretty sure that the baby was a girl.  It had always weirded you out when mothers-to-be were “sure” about something like that so early on, but a few weeks earlier you had felt something and just knew. You hadn’t told Richard or Lee- for some reason it had felt like a special secret, between you and the baby- and as much as you wanted to share everything with them… you were the one carrying the baby, already feeling your body stretch and contort into something you didn’t recognize… and it felt nice to have something that was just between you and the baby.  </p><p>Except this morning you weren’t feeling all that great about how sure you were about what the boys’ reaction would be. </p><p>In no time at all, you were in the office, laid down with your shirt up and your pants open, belly smeared with jelly as the technician confirmed your suspicion- it was official, you were having a girl. </p><p>Elated, Richard squeezed your hand.  Lee pulled Richard in for a celebratory kiss that you had to admit you were pretty envious of.  Neither one of them seemed disappointed by the news and even though you were feeling tired, you accepted Richard’s suggestion that you all go out to celebrate. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>The Cantina was close to your house and had excellent margaritas- even your virgin one was pretty tasty.  It also had a fantastic selection of burritos and splittable nachos that you and Lee were pretty fond of. </p><p>And because it was on the way home, it made it the perfect place to stop off for a celebration. </p><p>Richard started by ordering drinks for the entire bar- you were grateful it was only half full but it didn’t seem to matter to him either way.  He announced the occasion- he was having a baby girl- and congratulations were given all around. </p><p>You were seated in a comfortable rounded corner booth which allowed the three of you to sit next to each other.  You, being the guest of honor on account of the fact that you were carrying the precious little princess, got the middle and Richard and Lee proceeded to order about half of the menu. </p><p>While you were waiting for the food to come, one of the bar patrons walked over to say thank you for the free drink and ended up being a fan of both Richard and Lee’s.  He asked for a picture and you were about to give an excuse that you were all having a private night, but Richard responded before you could speak,</p><p>“Of course!” He said, getting up.  You knew that both Lee and Richard had gone years dodging these sorts of interactions- happy to give a fan a single picture but always afraid to be in the picture together.  But tonight they both seemed comfortable in their own skin in a new way. </p><p>It was as if something had crept into their self esteem receptors and they’d finally allowed themselves to be who they really were, and it had all happened right under your nose. </p><p>You took the picture of the three of them on the stranger’s phone and handed it back to them, their three smiling faces still displayed on the screen.</p><p>He left quickly after that and went back to the bar right as your food came, so you all sat back down to enjoy it. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>By the next morning, you’d all but forgotten about the chance fan encounter from the night before until you checked your email and had a forwarded gossip article sent to you from a friend asking when she was going to get to hear about the baby. </p><p>The article was short, included the picture from the night before, and described Lee and Richard having dinner with their surrogate. </p><p>You were incensed.  It wasn’t the first time you’d been linked as a beard for either of your boyfriends, and while you typically laughed off the notion- you knew that you were just as equal a partner in the relationship as either of them so what did it matter?- it bothered you this time.</p><p>Maybe it was the hormones surging through your body, maybe it had to do with Lee’s disastrous proposal earlier, but today, it certainly mattered. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Lee asked, walking out of the shower.  You handed him your phone and after he read the article he laughed out loud. </p><p>“I’m glad you think this is funny.” You told him. “I’m not a part of my own relationship.” You pouted. </p><p>He laid down next to you in bed. </p><p>“You know you’re just as much a part of this as me or Richard.”  He assured you. </p><p>“As much a part of what?” Richard asked, walking into the bedroom with a cup of tea.</p><p>“Did you ever tell your family about The News?” Lee asked. Richard stirred his tea. </p><p>“I’m working on it.”  He said. </p><p>“Well, you might want to work on it quickly.” Lee said, taking your phone and walking over to him. “Because the cat’s out of the bag.”  He showed him the story and Richard laughed too. </p><p>“Why do you two think this is funny?”  You asked, dejectedly. “Am I just your baby maker?” </p><p>“Of course not.”  Richard said, setting his tea down and sitting next to you on the bed. “We’ll clear this all up.” He promised. </p><p>“Uh, might wanna get on the telephone back home first.” Lee reminded him and Richard sighed. </p><p>“I suppose you’re right.  We’ll clear this all up right after I let everyone back home know it’s really happening.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last few weeks had been… hard. To say the least.  You’d been on your own for a few days- which at any other point of your life you might have enjoyed- but coming in to the end of your second trimester, you felt like a balloon and could have used as much encouragement as Richard and Lee could give you that you weren’t a monster.  </p><p>It was almost funny, you had never really been one of those women who obsessed about their weight- you tried to keep in shape but a pound here or there or having to occasionally get rid of something because it was too tight had never been a particularly traumatic experience for you. </p><p>But your favorite pair of jeans had stopped fitting months ago, and now you were relegated to maternity wear all the time- and suddenly you would catch yourself crying over things that had always seemed silly. </p><p>That’s what you were doing when Lee came home.  He instantly dropped his bag and rushed over to where you were crying on the couch. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” He asked, and you could hear in his voice how worried he was, which made you want to cry even harder because how could you possibly deserve such a caring person hovering over you. </p><p>“Nothing.  It’s stupid.”  You told him. </p><p>“Well, even if it’s stupid, it’s not nothing.”  He said, plopping onto the couch next to you.  “What’s going on?” </p><p>“I found a pair of my jogging shorts. And I tried them on. Well, I tried to try them on, but I couldn’t get them up.  And now I’m worried that I’m never going to be able to wear them again.” You blurted out before bursting into tears again. He wrapped his arms around you and you melted in the embrace. </p><p>“It’s OK.  I bet you WILL wear them again, but even if you don’t, we’ll get you some that are just as nice and you’ll look just as cute AND you’ll have an adorable baby to go out with you.” </p><p>“You’re just saying the baby’s gonna be adorable because you think it’s yours.” </p><p>“Bitch, have you SEEN our boyfriend? Regardless of whose it is, that baby is gonna be the most beautiful thing this world has ever seen.” He moved a lock of hair out of your eyes. “Besides, she’s half you, so of course she’s gonna be adorable.”  You laughed and leaned your forehead on his chest.  He took your chin and pulled your face up to his. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“I don’t feel all that adorable right now.”  You admitted.  </p><p>“Oh.  I think I can help you with that.”  He said, dipping his head to meet yours and kissing you softly on the lips. </p><p>“You think that’s gonna do it?” You teased him. </p><p>“It’s a good start.”  He said, kissing down your neck. You giggled, putting your hand on the back of his head and guiding him to the right spot. </p><p>“You’re right, that is a good start.” You told him, making a move to kiss his ear. </p><p>“Let me concentrate on you.”  Lee said, moving his hand under your shirt as he continued to kiss you. </p><p>You ran your fingers through his hair as he unclasped your bra. </p><p>In no time, you were both naked, rolling around on the couch like teenagers.  One of the things you loved about sex with Lee was how carefree it always was.  You weren’t comparing to Richard- who knew perfectly well how to have a very good time thank you very much- but with Lee there was something specific yet indescribable that made every time feel like the first time. </p><p>Eventually, you ended up on top of him, bracing yourself for his entrance, and letting out a moan when he was completely in.  </p><p>He grabbed you by the hips, moving his own until he found the perfect speed and went with it. </p><p>His arms moved across your belly and you winced, moved them away. </p><p>He frowned and put them back. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” He asked. </p><p>“I just feel disgusting.”  You admitted- something you wouldn’t be able to do with anyone else inside of you.  But it was nearly impossible to hide your feelings from Lee, you’d basically stopped trying in the past few months.  So even in the middle of a moment this intimate, you felt comfortable telling Lee exactly what was going on. </p><p>“I’m sorry.”  He said, kissing your forehead. “Do you want to stop?” He asked. You shook your head. </p><p>“Of course not!”  You told him. “Just stay away from the whole stomach region.” </p><p>He moved his hands to your hips instead and kissed you passionately. </p><p>“Better?”  He asked.  </p><p>“Much,”  You told him. </p><p>Within minutes, you were rocking against him- both of you nearing climax- when his hands started traveling closer to your stomach again.  You were about to scold him when he moved his hands on his own, quickly digging into the skin on your hips as he tumbled over the edge into bliss, bringing you along with him. </p><p>After a moment to catch your breath, you hopped off and ran to the bathroom. When you came back, Lee beckoned for you to join him on the couch.  He wrapped his arms around you as you sat next to him. </p><p>“You know that you’re absolutely the opposite of disgusting, right?”  He said, his hands were getting close to your stomach again.  </p><p>“Ask yourself how you’d feel 35 pounds heavier.”  </p><p>“I’ve been 35 pounds heavier.  I looked great.”  He teased. </p><p>“Weight training for a part doesn’t count, ass.”</p><p>“Well neither does carrying a baby, ass.” You let his hands stay on your stomach, just for a little. “And even if you weren’t pregnant, you still look amazing.  Because you are amazing no matter what.” </p><p>You stayed silent for a long time.  Lee was probably right.  You shouldn’t be giving yourself so much shit.  It had just been hard the last couple of months.  Everyone said you were glowing.  You wanted to be happy.  But this wasn’t as easy as you’d hoped it would be, and while you could tell yourself until you were blue in the mouth that you were creating life and that meant you were going to have to be easy on yourself, it wasn’t really your way.  You pushed yourself- your drive had been what had gotten you this far in life, and the limitations this pregnancy was causing you were positively maddening. </p><p>On top of everything, you felt overwhelmingly silly for caring so much about something as silly as your appearance.  At a time like this, when you were creating life, it seemed frivolous to be worried about something so superficial.  But you couldn’t help it.  You barely ever cared about what you looked like, so of course with all these new levels of hormones that would be completely flipped. You’d heard horror stories about mood swings- if your worst flaw was worrying that you weren’t pretty, you’d probably gotten off easily. </p><p>And maybe, just for now, you could rely on the fact that the two men you considered the most gorgeous people in the world still seemed to find you attractive. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?”  Lee asked.  You’d been quiet for an awfully long time, and allowed him to touch your stomach the entire time. </p><p>“I’m thinking we shouldn’t tell Richard how long we laid naked on his couch.”  You teased.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lee!”  You heard Richard’s voice booming through the house, but didn’t feel like fighting with your body to get out of bed to find out what he was looking for. </p><p>“Lee, where are you?” </p><p>“Look in the sunroom!” You hollered.  You heard him stomping into the other room and a minute later, “Oh.My.God.”</p><p>Your curiosity got the best of you, so you lugged your over-stretched body up off the bed and ended your nap early to go find out what the boys were on about. </p><p>When you made it down to the sunroom- not hard as your room was just across the living room from it- you were shocked. </p><p>“Hey!  You’re not supposed to look!” Lee said as he caught you.  You had promised him a few weeks ago that you’d steer clear from your P.O.S. Porch so that Lee could surprise you with a fully converted sunroom.  But in your bloated, tired, curious state, you’d forgotten, and had crashed right into Lee’s reveal to Richard of… a nursery. </p><p>To be honest, the nursery had been the last thing on your mind.  You’d been too busy thinking about how maternity leave was going to affect your business and had just assumed that the baby would stay in your room for the foreseeable future and eventually, when things had calmed down, you would figure it out as a family. </p><p>Lee was looking annoyed, you waddled right past him and into the room.  It was painted a light purple.  There was a changing table, bureau and rocking chair all set up.  In the middle of the room, a crib sat half finished on a big comfy looking rug. </p><p>You were shocked.  He’d done all of this because you couldn’t think of it yourself.  You turned back around, walked up to Lee and wrapped your arms around him. </p><p>“I helped, too.”  Richard said.  You pulled him into the hug as well.  As you were standing together, you felt the baby kicking and suddenly it hit you that this entire thing was actually happening.  Until that moment, you were just going with the flow, trying your hardest to juggle everything and hoping against hope that you would somehow manage to make it. <br/> But something about that embrace provided you with everything you needed to finally realize that not only was this going to happen, you were going to make a great family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You still with me?”  You snapped out of it and remembered where you were, in this case your doctor’s office.  Samantha was looking at you with concern. </p><p>“Is something wrong?” You asked.  You’d made it this far, you were suddenly terrified of all that could go wrong. </p><p>“No.  Relax.”  She gave you another once over, looked down at the paperwork on her computer. </p><p>“Then what?”</p><p>“When do Lee and Richard get home?” They’d both been working out of the city. </p><p>“Tonight.  They’re probably at the airport as we speak.” </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because you’re gonna go into labor any day now, and I have a feeling they both want to be there.” </p><p>“I thought I had another two weeks.  Isn’t that dangerous?” </p><p>“Technically, you could still make it to your due date.  But judging on the way you’re carrying, the position she’s in, and that je ne sais quoi I’ve got going on, you’re on your way, way before that.” </p><p>“What’s that gonna mean for the baby?”</p><p>“It’s gonna mean pretty much nothing.  She’s a good weight, everything looks great.  Maybe we got the date of conception wrong by a few days.” </p><p>“Why isn’t this a big deal for you?”</p><p>“Because I’ve seen it a million times?  And I know that remaining calm will keep you calmer, which is what’s best for the baby.” </p><p>“Easy for you to say.” </p><p>“I know.  But it’s true.  You’re about to be a mama, lady.  Nothing you can really do about it now.  Might as well enjoy your last few nights of freedom before it's all night crying and 3 am feedings.” </p><p>“What makes you think I don’t already have that in my life?” </p><p>Samantha laughed. </p><p>“Fair enough.  I guess I just mean, take it easy if you can.  Enjoy this time.  Take a day off.” </p><p>You thought about what was going on at work, the fact that Richard and Lee were both going to be home, and the concept of taking it easy seemed impossible- a direction in a foreign language. But if it was what was best for the baby… you were going to try. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“What’s up with you, space case?” Lee asked through a bite of take out chinese food.  This baby LOVED chinese food, and you loved that she- and Richard and Lee- didn’t mind all the takeaways instead of home made food. </p><p>“I’m trying to figure out how to do what the doctor told me today.” </p><p>“What does she want you to do?” Richard asked. </p><p>“She wants me to take it easy.” </p><p>You watched an almost imperceptible look cross between the two of them. </p><p>“We can help you with that.” Lee said.  You rolled your eyes.  Lee’s solution to every problem was to get naked.  And while you certainly appreciated the fact that the both of them didn’t seem to mind how you looked naked at the moment (you shuddered to think about how they would feel after the baby was out and the extra weight was officially your problem) you didn’t think that’s what the doctor had in mind. </p><p>“I think I’m fine for that type of relaxation.”  You told him, watching both of their faces fall in disappointment. “But the two of you are more than welcome to entertain yourselves.”</p><p>“We’re not about to leave you alone, love.”  Richard said. </p><p>“Who said anything about being alone?” You asked with a devilish smile. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>You’d said it before and most likely would say it again, it was amazing to you how shy someone with Richard’s shirtless and nude scenes under his belt could be once the audience was shrunk down to one. </p><p>It wasn’t too often that he would allow you something like this- your own private show of Rich and Lee together.  You guessed he was taking pity on you because you were just so huge and uncomfortable, and while Richard would prefer to have you participating in sex, it seemed plausible that it might not be all that much fun for you at the moment. </p><p>Lee, on the other hand, LOVED the attention.  He’d cultivated an aura of quiet and shy in the media, but behind closed doors he was a primadonna, happy to perform for you just as well as he did for the camera, and more than willing to bring Richard out of his shell. </p><p>You’d never considered yourself much of a voyeur- maybe the odd porn movie would catch your fancy from time to time, but it had never been one of your top kinks.  It was mostly just about watching Richard and Lee together.  You were incredibly attracted to them both, but there was an intensity to their connection that really got you going, and something about the fact that only you got to see it made it all the more delectable. </p><p>They’d both played the role of dutiful boyfriend, making sure you were comfortable on the couch sat across from the bed in Lee’s room, before moving themselves onto said bed.</p><p>As usual, Richard was looking straight at you while Lee, ever eager to please, was latched on to his neck. </p><p>“Stop worrying about me and enjoy yourself.” You told him, and thankfully Richard obliged, taking Lee in his arms and giving him a deep, delicious kiss.  </p><p>In no time, they’d all but forgotten about you (just how you liked it) and were happily grasping at each other.  You tried not to drool as Lee laid Richard down, kissing him on the shoulder, the chest and the stomach before wrapping his lips on the tip of his cock. </p><p>A chill ran down your spine as Richard’s moans went straight to your clit. </p><p>After running his fingers through Lee’s hair for a few minutes, Richard pulled him off his cock and back up to him. </p><p>They kissed and Richard fumbled in his nightstand, finally finding the lube.  </p><p>Another delicious chill ran down your back as he expertly worked Lee open. </p><p>By the time Richard had lined up behind Lee, it was too much for you to stand, you’d kicked off your panties and attempted to touch yourself while the boys were enjoying themselves. </p><p>Something felt weird, so you moved your hand back and sat up. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Richard moaned out. </p><p>“Nothing.”  You said, not quite sure if you were lying or not. “Keep going.” </p><p>Richard gave you a concerned look, you did your best to look nonchalant. </p><p>“Don’t stop now.”  Lee begged, and Richard obliged, even if he did look over towards you a little more than you’d like. </p><p>After he had finished, he pulled out and immediately latched on to Lee’s poor, aching cock, blowing him for dear life.  He was finished in no time. </p><p>“Beautiful.”  You told them. “Do you think you guys have it in you to take me to the hospital?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have GOT to be kidding me.”  </p><p> </p><p>This was the twelfth time  Lee had said that since he’d help load you into the car. </p><p>Now, in the backseat with the two of them looking back at you, you felt like a child being scolded by parents, and you were SURE that that’s what they were practicing. </p><p>“What?  I didn’t want to interrupt the flow.”  You told them. </p><p>“You’ve told us to wait for you to go to the bathroom before.”  Lee pointed out.  And you shrugged in agreement because hey, you hadn’t wanted to miss anything. </p><p>“You’re allowed to stop our fucking if you’re going into bloody labour!”  Richard barked.  And you did feel a little bad about it.  You hated making Richard anxious, and you could see in every muscle of his body just how tense he was.  Ironically, you were doing pretty well.  Your contractions didn’t feel that bad- they were still few and far between. </p><p>Lee put on the radio and the three of you listened silently for the rest of the short drive. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>By the time you’d gotten to the hospital, things had changed and you were FEELING it. </p><p>Lee had run up to the ER in hopes of getting you a wheelchair.</p><p>Richard had left the front seat to check on you better.  The both of you watched Lee running up to the door. </p><p>“He is such a dork.” You told him. “It’s not that big of a deal.” </p><p>“Not that big of a deal? You’re having a baby.” </p><p>“Happens every day.” </p><p>“Not to us.” </p><p>“But he DOES look dorky running off like that.” You chided.</p><p>“Fine.  Maybe a little.” </p><p>“But, you know what you should do?”</p><p>“What?”  He asked.</p><p>“Marry him.”  Richard did a double take on you. </p><p>“You’re joking.” </p><p>“I’m not!”  All of a sudden you felt another contraction and you grabbed Richard’s hand and squeezed. </p><p>“AHHHH!” Richard yelped, still letting you squeeze his hand. “Are you sure we should wait for Lee?  I could just carry you.” </p><p>“Yeah, right.”  You told him, pointing to your massive protruding belly. “You’re strong, but you’re not THAT strong.” </p><p>“You want to bet?” He smiled, but there was no time, Lee had already gotten back with his prize wheelchair. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"You want some Ice Chips?" Lee asked as he walked into the delivery room holding a Styrofoam cup. </p><p>"No." You told him with maybe the tiniest hint of annoyance. You'd had almost nothing but ice chips for the past 4 hours and were in no mood for more.</p><p>"They're pretty good." He said, popping one into his mouth. </p><p>"I really don't care." You told him. You could tell that Lee was about to make a snarky remark but before he could open his mouth you were seized with pain and let out a scream that immediately sent him into serious mode. </p><p>He dropped the ice chips on his way to your side and they started melting on the floor while you continued screaming. Lee gave you his hand and you squeezed it so hard he yelped.</p><p>Still in pain, you pulled Lee's face down to yours.</p><p>"You have to make me a promise."  You told him through choppy breaths. </p><p>"Anything, you know that I'm good for it."</p><p>"If I don't make it through this, promise me you'll marry Richard."</p><p>"You're in one of the best hospitals in the country. Nothing is gonna happen to you." </p><p>"Just promise me!" </p><p>"Fine. If anything happens to you, I promise to make an honest man out of Richard." He said, massaging his wrecked hand before giving it back to you. "But how crazy are you gonna feel when you're fine in a few hours?"</p><p>"If I'm fine in a few hours then I'll MAKE you two get married.”</p><p>The last thing you remember before everything goes black is Lee's sweet laugh.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>EPILOGUE<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>TWO MONTHS LATER</p><p>The wedding had been… odd.  </p><p>Not one to break his promise, Lee had proposed again as soon as your daughter had been born. </p><p>Just two months after birth, her lineage was already obvious (not that you hadn't gotten DNA proof that she was Richard's) and she had done her very best at the courthouse not to cry or wiggle out of control. </p><p>When the justice of the peace had asked if Richard took Lee as his lawfully wedded husband, he had looked back at you and his daughter and you had smiled.</p><p>You didn't need a piece of paper to define your bond with Richard.  You were more than happy with what you had.  </p><p>Lee on the other hand had been over the moon to sign his name next to Richard's on the marriage certificate.  And you for one were ecstatic for them.</p><p>"You know you don't get out of the honeymoon, right?" Richard told you when you all got home.</p><p>"Damn.  Let's call this whole thing off then." You joked.  The boys laughed, your daughter gurgled in agreement and you breathed in a sigh of relief.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I posted these last four or so chapters at once because my sexy, sexy beta got them back to me and I was like "Why not?" </p><p>Quick story that no one cares about. </p><p>My wife does all my edits.  And she's not super into fandom (though she was a RichLee Supporter even before I was) and I told her she was my Beta and she looked at me and said "That's insane.  I am so Alpha it's not even funny."  So I had to explain to her what I meant, and now she's my Alpha Beta. </p><p>I'm sad to see this end.  I was really enjoying myself.  Hopefully it won't be another million years before I can figure out what part 3 is.  </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>